


Alternative kisses

by Scoby



Series: Reylo therapy [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academic Kylo Ren, Analytical Kylo Ren, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, During Canon, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Flash Fic, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Sexual Situations (Star Wars), One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Teasing, The Force Ships It, Wet Dream, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: "That would be fascinating work from the Force bond if it put us in the same dream. So tell me, what did I do?””You know perfectly well if you had the same dream yourself.””But how can I know if it was the same dream if you don’t tell me what happened in yours?””Well, you kissed me.””Uh-huh. Where?”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo therapy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Alternative kisses

When Rey woke up from a dream, she immediately sat up in her bed, out of breath. For a moment, she could only stare blankly in front of her. When she realised that she was still feeling Kylo Ren’s presence in the room, she turned and saw him sitting in the air on the other side of the room. He was probably on his own bed, since he was not in his usual clothing but a black shirt and pants that looked more like made for sleeping.

”A nightmare?” he asked.

”No, just a dream.”

”About what?”

”None of your business.”

”Does it mean it was about me?”

Rey opened her mouth but could not get a word out, which served as an answer.

”An educated guess", Kylo said. "Actually, I just had a dream about you, too, and I wonder if it could have been the same. That would be fascinating work from the Force bond if it put us in the same dream. So tell me, what did I do?”

”You know perfectly well if you had the same dream yourself.”

”But how can I know if it was the same dream if you don’t tell me what happened in yours?”

”Well, you kissed me.”

”Uh-huh. Where?”

”This is ridiculous, Ben! Why don’t you just tell me if you did that in your dream? Then we know if it was the same or not. And if it was the same, you already know all the rest. If not, I’m not telling you anything more.”

”Let’s say I kissed you in my dream and I’d tell you, that still wouldn’t clarify anything. There are tons of places in you that I could kiss, and it might be different in each of our dreams, you see.”

Hearing him say it made Rey imagine him going through all of those places and arriving at where his mouth had just been before she woke up. When she blushed instead of saying anything, he went on pressing:

”So, where did I kiss you in your dream? Say it.”

”Here.”

Rey passed her hand between her legs. Kylo’s mouth showed a subtle grin and he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees, like excited about solving a puzzle.

”Very interesting. How exactly?”

The way how his lips moved when he formed the words reminded Rey about how she had just a while ago felt them rub against her flesh. She was frustrated that she had already let him make her reveal this much about such a private dream. That brought her to the conclusion that she might as well go all the way and describe it the best she could.

”You, sort of, moved your lips against me. And then you had your tongue inside me and curled it.”

”And did you... like it?”

Rey stared at him blankly, not sure about how to respond. The whole Resistance would probably think that she should have ended this highly inappropriate conversation already at its beginning. What kind of conclusion would Ren make if she told him the truth now? That she had developed feelings towards him and from now on she would be easy to push around whenever he needed intel about the dealings of the Resistance?

On the other hand, lying to him might not even be an option, considering that he could probably already see her cheeks and ears burning. Maybe he could even smell across the room how this whole conversation kept making her increasingly wet.

To remind her that he was still waiting for an answer, Kylo raised his eyebrows. Rey made a slow and small but unmistakable nod that made him smile.

”Interesting. I had almost exactly the same dream. But I had my lips around your clit instead, and I rolled my tongue around it and sucked it.”

”And... did I like _that_?”

”I don’t remember. It makes me wonder.”

”About what?” Rey managed to bite back only a tiny bit of eagerness from her voice.

”Is it the work of the Force bond to put us into almost identical dreams at the same moment?”

Rey tried to hide a shadow of disappointment from her face but did not succeed, judging from the tiny widening of Kylo’s grin. Savouring the effects of his words, he continued slowly:

”And... which kind of kiss would you like more?”

He leaned back on his hands. These words were as far as he was ready to go without an invitation further. Hearing him hang the question in the air like that, without a single gesture of moving towards her, felt like worse torture than he had put her through when probing her mind. She decided that nobody in the Resistance would have to know and asked:

”Would you like to find out?”

“Which question?”

“Well, I hardly could help you with your first one, but I might have plenty to say about the second one.”

That was enough to make him shoot up from his bed, stride across the room to Rey, throw her back on her bed, peel off her pants, spread her legs and kneel between them. Apparently, he had no furniture in this spot in his own quarters, as his body from chest down went straight through her mattress. Even his hands ignored the bed, caressing her equally easily from below and above, as he dived in with his mouth, determined to discover Rey’s favourite type of kiss.


End file.
